Source:NetHack 3.4.0/mactty.h
Below is the full text to mactty.h from the source code of NetHack 3.4.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.4.0/mactty.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)mactty.h 3.4 1993/03/01 */ 2. /* Copyright © Jon W{tte 1993. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. /* 6. * This header is the supported external interface for the "tty" window 7. * package. This package sports care-free handling of "dumb" tty windows 8. * (preferrably using monospaced fonts) - it does NOT remember the strings 9. * sent to it; rather, it uses an offscreen bitmap. 10. * 11. * For best performance, make sure it is aligned on a 32-pixel boundary 12. * (or at least a 16-pixel one) in black & white. For 24bit color, 13. * alignment doesn't matter, and for 8-bit color, alignment to every 14. * fourth pixel is most efficient. 15. * 16. * © Copyright 1993 Jon W{tte 17. */ 18. 19. /* 20. * You should really not poke in the structures used by the tty window. 21. * However, since it uses the wRefCon of windows (by calling GetWRefCon 22. * and SetWRefCon) you lose that possibility. If you still want to store 23. * information about a window, the FIRST location _pointed to_ by the 24. * wRefCon will be a void * that you can use for whatever reasons. Don't 25. * take the address of this variable and expect it to stay the same 26. * across calls to the tty window. 27. * 28. * void * my_config_ptr = * ( void * * ) GetWRefCon ( tty_window ) ; 29. */ 30. 31. /* 32. * The library uses the window's port temporarily through SetPortBits; 33. * that means you shouldn't do any funky things to the clipping region 34. * etc. Actually, you shouldn't even resize the window, as that will clip 35. * new drawing. 36. * 37. * Also, if you use this library under Pascal, remember that the string 38. * passed to add_tty_string() is a "C" style string with NO length byte, 39. * and a terminating zero byte at the end instead. 40. */ 41. 42. #ifndef _H_tty_public 43. # define _H_tty_public 44. #undef red /* undef internal color const strings from decl */ 45. #undef green 46. #undef blue 47. #include 48. 49. /* 50. * Error code returned when it's probably our fault, or 51. * bad parameters. 52. */ 53. #define general_failure 1 54. 55. /* 56. * Base resource id's for window types 57. */ 58. #define WIN_BASE_RES 128 59. #define WIN_BASE_KIND 128 60. 61. /* 62. * Commonly used characters 63. */ 64. #define CHAR_ENTER ((char)3) 65. #define CHAR_BELL ((char)7) 66. #define CHAR_BS ((char)8) 67. #define CHAR_LF ((char)10) 68. #define CHAR_CR ((char)13) 69. #define CHAR_ESC ((char)27) 70. #define CHAR_BLANK ((char)32) 71. #define CHAR_DELETE ((char)127) 72. 73. extern char game_active; /* flag to window rendering routines not to use ppat */ 74. /* 75. * If you want some fancy operations that not a normal TTY device normally 76. * supports, use EXTENDED_SUPPORT. For frames, area erases and area scrolls, 77. * plus bitmap graphics - RESOLUTION DEPENDENT, be sure to call 78. * get_tty_metrics and use those limits. 79. */ 80. #define EXTENDED_SUPPORT 0 81. /* 82. * if you print a lot of single characters, accumulating each one in a 83. * clipping region will take too much time. Instead, define this, which 84. * will clip in rects. 85. */ 86. #define CLIP_RECT_ONLY 1 87. 88. typedef enum tty_attrib { 89. 90. /* 91. * Flags relating to the general functioning of the window. 92. * These flags are passed at create_tty time, and changing them 93. * later will clear the screen. 94. */ 95. TTY_ATTRIB_FLAGS , 96. /* 97. * When using proportional fonts, this will place each character 98. * separately, ensuring aligned columns (but looking ugly and taking 99. * time) 100. */ 101. # define TA_MOVE_EACH_CHAR 1L 102. /* 103. * This means draw each change as it occurs instead of collecting the area 104. * and draw it all at once at update_tty() - slower, but more reliable. 105. */ 106. # define TA_ALWAYS_REFRESH 2L 107. /* 108. * When reaching the right end, we either just stop drawing, or wrap to the 109. * next line. 110. */ 111. # define TA_WRAP_AROUND 4L 112. /* 113. * Overstrike means that characters are added on top of each other; i e don't 114. * clear the letter beneath. This is faster, using srcOr under QuickDraw 115. */ 116. # define TA_OVERSTRIKE 8L 117. /* 118. * We may want the window not to scroll when we reach the end line, 119. * but stop drawing instead. 120. */ 121. # define TA_INHIBIT_VERT_SCROLL 16L 122. 123. /* 124. * Foreground and background colors. These only affect characters 125. * drawn by subsequent calls; not what's already there (but it does 126. * affect clears) 127. * On b/w screens these do nothing. 128. */ 129. TTY_ATTRIB_FOREGROUND , 130. TTY_ATTRIB_BACKGROUND , 131. # define TA_RGB_TO_TTY® ((((long)(®.red>>8)&0xff)<<16)+\ 132. (((long)(®.green>>8)&0xff)<<8)+((long)(®.blue>>8)&0xff)) 133. 134. /* 135. * Attributes relating to the cursor, and character set mappings 136. */ 137. TTY_ATTRIB_CURSOR , 138. /* 139. * Blinking cursor is more noticeable when it's idle 140. */ 141. # define TA_BLINKING_CURSOR 1L 142. /* 143. * When handling input, do we echo characters as they are typed? 144. */ 145. # define TA_ECHO_INPUT 2L 146. /* 147. * Do we return each character code separately, or map delete etc? Note 148. * that non-raw input means getchar won't return anything until the user 149. * has typed a return. 150. */ 151. # define TA_RAW_INPUT 4L 152. /* 153. * Do we print every character as it is (including BS, NL and CR!) or do 154. * do we interpret characters such as NL, BS and CR? 155. */ 156. # define TA_RAW_OUTPUT 8L 157. /* 158. * When getting a NL, do we also move to the left? 159. */ 160. # define TA_NL_ADD_CR 16L 161. /* 162. * When getting a CR, do we also move down? 163. */ 164. # define TA_CR_ADD_NL 32L 165. /* 166. * Wait for input or return what we've got? 167. */ 168. # define TA_NONBLOCKING_IO 64L 169. 170. /* 171. * Use this macro to cast a function pointer to a tty attribute; this will help 172. * portability to systems where a function pointer doesn't fit in a long 173. */ 174. # define TA_ATTRIB_FUNC(x) ((long)(x)) 175. 176. /* 177. * This symbolic constant is used to check the number of attributes 178. */ 179. TTY_NUMBER_ATTRIBUTES 180. 181. } tty_attrib ; 182. 183. /* 184. * Character returned by end-of-file condition 185. */ 186. # define TTY_EOF -1 187. 188. 189. /* 190. * Create the window according to a resource WIND template. 191. * The window pointer pointed to by window should be NULL to 192. * allocate the window record dynamically, or point to a 193. * WindowRecord structure already allocated. 194. * 195. * Passing in_color means you have to be sure there's color support; 196. * on the Mac, this means 32bit QuickDraw present, else it will 197. * crash. Not passing in_color means everything's rendered in 198. * black & white. 199. */ 200. extern short create_tty ( WindowPtr * window , short resource_id , 201. Boolean in_color ) ; 202. 203. /* 204. * Use init_tty_name or init_tty_number to initialize a window 205. * once allocated by create_tty. Size parameters are in characters. 206. */ 207. 208. extern short init_tty_number ( WindowPtr window , short font_number , 209. short font_size , short x_size , short y_size ) ; 210. 211. /* 212. * Close and deallocate a window and its data 213. */ 214. extern short destroy_tty ( WindowPtr window ) ; 215. 216. /* 217. * Change the font and font size used in the window for drawing after 218. * the calls are made. To change the coordinate system, be sure to call 219. * force_tty_coordinate_system_recalc() - else it may look strange if 220. * the new font doesn't match the old one. 221. */ 222. extern short set_tty_font_name (winid window_type , char * name ) ; 223. extern short force_tty_coordinate_system_recalc ( WindowPtr window ) ; 224. 225. /* 226. * Getting some metrics about the tty and its drawing. 227. */ 228. extern short get_tty_metrics ( WindowPtr window , short * x_size , 229. short * y_size , short * x_size_pixels , short * y_size_pixels , 230. short * font_number , short * font_size , 231. short * char_width , short * row_height ) ; 232. 233. /* 234. * The basic move cursor function. 0,0 is topleft. 235. */ 236. extern short move_tty_cursor ( WindowPtr window , short x_pos , 237. short y_pos ) ; 238. 239. /* 240. * Flush all changes done to a tty to the screen (see TA_ALWAYS_UPDATE above) 241. */ 242. extern short update_tty ( WindowPtr window ) ; 243. 244. /* 245. * Add a character to the tty and update the cursor position 246. */ 247. extern short add_tty_char ( WindowPtr window , short character ) ; 248. 249. /* 250. * Add a string of characters to the tty and update the cursor 251. * position. The string is 0-terminated! 252. */ 253. extern short add_tty_string ( WindowPtr window , const char * string ) ; 254. 255. /* 256. * Change or read an attribute of the tty. Note that some attribute changes 257. * may clear the screen. See the above enum and defines for values. 258. * Attributes can be both function pointers and special flag values. 259. */ 260. extern short get_tty_attrib ( WindowPtr window , tty_attrib attrib , 261. long * value ) ; 262. extern short set_tty_attrib ( WindowPtr window , tty_attrib attrib , 263. long value ) ; 264. 265. /* 266. * Scroll the actual TTY image, in characters, positive means up/left 267. * scroll_tty ( my_tty , 0 , 1 ) means a linefeed. Is always carried out 268. * directly, regardless of the wait-update setting. Does updates before 269. * scrolling. 270. */ 271. extern short scroll_tty ( WindowPtr window , short delta_x , 272. short delta_y ) ; 273. 274. /* 275. * Erase the offscreen bitmap and move the cursor to 0,0. Re-init some window 276. * values (font etc) Is always carried out directly on-screen, regardless of 277. * the wait-for-update setting. Clears update area. 278. */ 279. extern short clear_tty ( WindowPtr window ) ; 280. 281. /* 282. * Call this routine with a window (always _mt_window) and a time (usually 283. * from most recent event) to determine if cursor in window should be blinked 284. */ 285. extern short blink_cursor ( WindowPtr window , long when ) ; 286. 287. /* 288. * For screen dumps, open the printer port and call this function. Can be used 289. * for clipboard as well (only for a PICT, though; this library doesn't concern 290. * itself with characters, just bitmaps) 291. */ 292. extern short image_tty ( EventRecord *theEvent, WindowPtr window ) ; 293. 294. /* 295. * For erasing just an area of characters 296. */ 297. extern short clear_tty_window ( WindowPtr window , short from_row , 298. short from_col , short to_row , short to_col ) ; 299. 300. /* 301. * get and set the invalid region of the main window 302. */ 303. extern short get_invalid_region (WindowPtr window, Rect *inval_rect); 304. extern short set_invalid_region (WindowPtr window, Rect *inval_rect); 305. 306. /* 307. * Now in macsnd.c, which seemed like a good place 308. */ 309. extern void tty_nhbell (); 310. 311. #if EXTENDED_SUPPORT 312. 313. /* 314. * Various versions of delete character/s, insert line/s etc can be handled by 315. * this general-purpose function. Negative num_ means delete, positive means 316. * insert, and you can never be sure which of row and col operations come first 317. * if you specify both... 318. */ 319. extern short mangle_tty_rows_columns ( WindowPtr window , 320. short from_row , short num_rows , short from_col , short num_cols ) ; 321. 322. /* 323. * For framing an area without using grahpics characters. 324. * Note that the given limits are those used for framing, you should not 325. * draw in them. frame_fatness should typically be 1-5, and may be clipped 326. * if it is too large. 327. */ 328. extern short frame_tty_window ( WindowPtr window , short from_row , 329. short from_col , short to_row , short to_col , short frame_fatness ) ; 330. 331. /* 332. * For inverting specific characters after the fact. May look funny in color. 333. */ 334. extern short invert_tty_window ( WindowPtr window , short from_row , 335. short from_col , short to_row , short to_col ) ; 336. 337. /* 338. * For drawing lines on the tty - VERY DEVICE DEPENDENT. Use get_tty_metrics. 339. */ 340. extern short draw_tty_line ( WindowPtr window , short from_x , 341. short from_y , short to_x , short to_y ) ; 342. 343. #endif /* EXTENDED_SUPPORT */ 344. 345. #endif /* _H_tty_public */ mactty.h